Little Ball Of Fur
by CalicoCas
Summary: What if, one day, a "witch" turns Castiel into a cat? (Series of oneshots that follow up with a plot)
1. Chapter 1

'Cas? Cas?' Dean called through the house. 'Where did he go?' He asks his brother who was right behind him.

'I thought he went into that room.' He points to a door and Dean hurries to it and opens it.

In the middle of the room is a little pile of clothes. He recognises Cas' trench coat and crouches down to inspect it, but when his hand comes close, the pile moves. He jumps back, his gun in his hand.

'Dean.' Sam says warily.

'Yeah I know, whatever is under that, it might have taken Cas.' Sam grabbed the broom that was standing in the room, his eyes on the pile all the while, which was still moving a little. It seemed as if there was something small underneath or in it. Sam stuck out the broom end and pushed around in the pile, trying to lift it too see under it.

And they heard a small meow.

Bobby looked down at the cat in Dean's arms, 'Explain.'

'Cas disappeared and then this cat was in a pile of Cas' clothes.'

'Okay great, bring it to the animal shelter, we can't have pets.'

Sam and Dean shared a concerned look. 'Yeah, we think it might be Cas.' Sam said.

Bobby sighed deeply. 'I'll get the books.'

They spent multiple hours flipping through books and they even called some other hunters. They had heard a lot that it could have been a witch, but that was out of the question, they should have seen a witch somewhere, right?

Cas had spent all this time in Dean's lap, but when Dean got hungry he had to put him down. So he walked to the kitchen, when he heard a mew next to him. He looked down and saw Cas sitting next to his feet, paws against his leg.

He chuckled, 'I can't hold you right now, I'm making a sandwich.' Cas just mewed in response. 'Fine.' So he lifted the kitten up and put him in his neck. 'Happy now.' Cas started purring loudly in his ear as response.

Dean sat down on the couch and put his legs up on the coffee table and picked up Cas from his neck and put him in his lap, where he happily curled up and fell asleep. Dean couldn't resist petting the kitten. Cas was adorable in his human form, which wasn't a gay thought at all, but he was even cuter as a kitten. He was calico cat and the orange in his fur was more the colour of his trench coat than orange, plus, the black reminded him of Cas' hair. His eyes were also the same as in his usual form, a striking blue like the ocean.

Sam had been looking how Dean handled cat Cas and if he were honest he was surprised how sweet Dean was handling Cas. Dean never was that much of a cat person. Maybe it was because it is Cas, he thought, because as how Cas said it, they share a rather profound bond.

Dean had fallen asleep at some point and Cas had climbed up to lay on top of Dean's crossed arms. Sam was giggling while he took his phone out and took a picture, lord knows when he could use it as blackmail.


	2. Chapter 2

Fur against his nose, 'Meowwww.' A little more pressure behind the fur against his nose. 'Meoww.'

He suddenly jolted awake. Cas was awake and was pushing himself to Dean's face to wake him up, while meowing loudly. 'Hey little fella.' That earned him an angry growl, which was still high pitched. 'Yeah. You're too adorable to seem intimidating. Now, why are you being all whiney, huh?'

Cas jumped onto the coffee table and climbed onto the plate Dean had left there last night and sniffs at it, then looks back up at Dean and meows.

'Ah ha, you're hungry. Of course you're hungry. Well what do you want to eat? A sandwich? Steak?'

'Cats eat cat food, Dean. Come on even you know that.' Sam said as a matter of fact as he walks into the living room.

Dean sighed, 'Fine, come on Cas, we're going to the store.' He cupped his hands together and holds it in front of Cas, who happily jumped into them. As he walked outside he grabbed a blanket, so Cas wouldn't scratch up half of the leather of the Impala.

He put Cas on the dashboard and laid the blanket on the chair, putting Cas on it, who immediately started nailing in it the way cats do when they go to lie down. While they were driving Dean realised he would have to carry Cas through the store, he sighed, if they didn't know already, people would know that he was a friend of Bobby's.

He drives up onto the parking lot and turns off the engine, before he turns slightly to look at Cas, who curiously stared back at him. 'Okay so we're going into the store now, I'm going to have to carry you all the time okay? Don't start meowing or throwing some fit or try to run away, because everybody will think I'm crazy.' Cas meowed. 'Yes I know I already am.' He picked the kitten up and got out of the car.

As he entered the store the bell chimed happily causing the cashier to look his way, 'Hello sir-' He stops as he realises the tough man who just walked in was holding a small kitten. He quickly looks back to whatever he was doing.

'Okay Cas, let's see where they've got Cat food. He browsed the isles, Cas purring happily in his arms. He walked into a small girl with her mother.

'Aww, can I pet her?'

Dean cringed a little. 'He's a he.' Cas looked up at him with a look he believed was pleading, so he sighed and handed Cas over to the girl for a moment. 'Fine.' All the while she held Cas, he was jealously staring at the girl scratching Cas behind his ear and hugging him. 'Yeah okay, that's enough, I'd like to have him back now.' He reached down and quickly took the tiny angel-kitten back.

'He's so adorable!' He heard the girl squeal behind him to her mom.

'Yes you are adorable, you little pumpkin.' He grumbled, half to Cas and half to himself. 'Now let's see, is there a difference between dry and wet food?' He looked at the boxes and bins in front of him with a frown on his face. 'You know what, why don't you choose, you're the cat here anyways.' So he lifted Cas and held him in front of the shelves.

The cat's nose shot to the right to the cans with wet food, making Dean chuckle. 'Wet food it is.' The cat meowed happily and bumped his head against Dean's hand. 'You're an affectionate little cat, Cas.' He rubbed Cas' head and held him to his chest. He took a few different cans of wet food and paid for them at the counter.

'First cat?'

Dean looked down at Castiel, 'Uhm, yeah, sure. Of course.'

'What's her name?'

Dean sighed, 'Hís, name, is Castiel.' He snapped back.

'Oh I see. If you buy a leash, you don't have to walk around with him in your arms all the time?'

'No thank you, I'd just like to pay for my stuff and go.'

She bowed her head and quickly scanned the items and put them in a bag. He dumped some money on the counter and walked out, his angry-pout-face game strong. He couldn't have been that intimidating as he wanted, with a kitten on his arm.

Dean sat down in the impala and put Cas on the passenger seat. Quickly Cas jumped in his lap, curling up there. 'Cas no, I need to drive.' But he didn't actually sound angry or anything. Because who could get angry at an adorable kitten with big blue eyes staring at you, who just wanted to sleep in your lap. So instead he just petted the purring kitten and kept on driving.


	3. Chapter 3

To the guest who left a review, thanks for that it's really really appreciated! Also, don't worry, I very much intend on finishing this and I already have got the plot worked out and more chapters are ready to be uploaded :)

When they got back home he grabbed plate and put some cat food on it, putting it on the kitchen counter, setting Cas next to it. Cas started eating it happily and Dean rubbed his back a little before preparing his own breakfast. He jumped onto the counter next to Cas and ate his own food, while lovingly staring at the cat.

That was what Sam walked in on.

'Dude, I thought you weren't a cat person?'

Dean shrugs, 'Technically he is an angel.'

'This is worse than denying you're not gay.'

This made Dean slam his plate down. 'I told you I'm not gay.'

Sam scoffed and walked out of the kitchen. 'Yeah sure, but I'm heading to the store, because someone didn't think of doing groceries while he was at the store. See you guys later.'

'Wait Sam, I'm going to shower, can you look after Cas for a moment?'

Sam threw his hands up. 'First of all, I'm going out, no, second, I'm sure you can leave Cas alone for a few moments.'

'He's a cat, of course you can't.' he picked up Cas from the counter, where he was standing on the edge, waiting for Dean to pick him up again. 'Come on, it's just 15 minutes.' He held Cas in front of his face, 'Pwease Sammy, would you look after me? It's only 15 minutes?' He said, pretending it was Cas.

Sam sighed deeply, 'Fine.'

Dean laughed satisfied. 'By the way, how come I seem to be Cas' caretaker?'

'Because you guys share a, I quote, "profound bond".' He air quoted. Dean then handed Cas over to him and Sam held the cat against his chest. 'Hey little guy.' But before they knew Cas had sprung up from Sam's hands and scratched him along his jaw. He cursed out loud and almost dropped the cat, luckily Dean caught him.

'What the hell Cas?' He held the cat up to look in his eyes and the kitten reached out for him with his tiny paws. 'Why did you scratch him?'

'Yeah Cas, why the hell did you scratch me?' Sam said, semi-angry with the cat.

'Hey don't be angry with him. He's just a tiny cat!' Dean quickly defended. 'It's not his fault you scare him.'

'How am I scaring him more than you?'

'Because I for one, am nice to him. I am willing to hold him.'

Sam waved his comment away and headed outside. 'Jerk.'

'Bitch!' Dean called after his brother.

As Sam was walking outside and sat down in the impala, he thought about the real reason why Cas didn't like him, or more, why he liked Dean better. He couldn't deny that they had a bound, not to forget the stares they shared often. He thought he read somewhere that dogs are not always able to hide their true feelings for people, maybe that also went for cats? That Cas actually felt more for Dean then he usually showed, but now as cat it all came pouring out. Which would also mean Cas actually didn't like Sam, but could not hide that now.

Sam scoffed at where his mind had wandered. Surely it wouldn't be like that, right?

'Okay Cas,' Dean set the kitten on his bed, 'You're gonna be a good little kitten and stay here on the bed while I take a shower, okay?' Cas meowed at him and took a step towards the hunter, who immediately lifted him and put him back in place. 'Stay. Stay.' He kept his eyes on the kitten and quickly slipped into the bathroom. He really did hope Cas would stay where he told him too and not break anything.

He washed himself quickly and when he went to open the door of the bathroom he finally noticed the faint meowing coming from outside. Dean pulled open the door a little and immediately Cas fell in, quickly getting back up and standing up against Dean's legs.

'You sneaky bastard.' He said with a bright smile. Cas had probably been scratching against the door since he got in, Dean not hearing because of the shower. 'You can't live without me, can you?' He murmured as he lifted the cat up in his one arm, using his other arm to dry his hair with a towel. The cat answered with a happy meow and bumped his head against the hunter's chin, making him smile even brighter.

He dropped the towel and brought the kitten with him downstairs and sat down on the couch. Cas immediately curled up on his lap and Dean started to scratch his back a little, causing the cat to start purring and twist around. He chuckled at the antics and moved his hand to the kitten's stomach, which made the kitten purr even louder. Cat had turned on his back, showing his stomach for Dean to scratch.

'Wow Cas, I thought you were bad when you were an angel, but this is just horrible. Oh don't you love attention? Don't you love attention?' He cooed the kitten. Before he realised what he was doing he brought the cat up to his face and pressed a kiss to its head.

Dean realised he was enjoying having cat Cas' presence a lot, but somewhere he still missed the actual Cas, who would talk back to him. Although that Cas would go off, be gone for a while, then come back for a little, and then leave again. Dean sighed and rubbed the cat's head, smiling adoringly down at him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Dean took Cas upstairs to sleep in his bed with him, just hoping he wouldn't accidently roll on him and crush his little kitten bones. He had a weak spot for Cas, even Sam noticed

'You're going soft on him dude.' Sam had remarked when he caught Dean playing with a makeshift toy he had made just before.

But Dean didn't care. Cas was a kitten now and kittens deserve some sweetness. And anyways, he wasn't going soft, he was just being nice.

He had changed into his pyjamas and laid down next to the kitten, pulling the blanket over himself. Cas stood up again and crawled his way underneath the blanket too, purring loudly. Dean shrugged and pulled the kitten against his chest, snuggling him to his chest. 'Goodnight Cas.' They both dozed off rather quickly after that.

 _Images of pretty girls dancing were flowing through Dean's mind, shaking their butts at him and he sank down further in his seat. One came down and stood behind him, trailing her hands down his chest from behind. Suddenly the other girls were gone. The girl's hands changed and suddenly they seemed familiar._

 _She moved in front of him and suddenly it was Cas. Dean smiled cheekily and let Cas run his hands all over his body. The angel climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, leaning down to kiss him. They moved their mouths together as in a dance, tongues joining in after a few moments._

 _The angel started gyrating his hips, rubbing against Dean's growing bulge. He moaned lowly and moved his hand lower, and lower, to touch Castiel's own bulge, stroking it._

 _And he squeezed a little, letting out a deep moan._

 _And he kept going like that, rubbing furiously._

Dean woke up, soaked in sweat, hand down his pants, which he pulled back as if he was burnt. He had been dreaming about Cas… And then he woke up with… He shook himself, he wasn't attracted to Cas in that way, so why did he keep having these kinds of dreams, he wondered.

He tried to fall back asleep, but his dick was throbbing and he needed to get rid of it first, before he could go to sleep. Dean sighed and flipped the covers off of him and shoved his hand down his pants again, before his gaze fell on to the movement under the part of the blanket he threw off himself. Then he remembered about Cas' current situation.

He groaned and lifted the cover, revealing Cas, who was staring up at him innocently and meowed.

'Cas, I swear, you're great, but I really wish you weren't her right now.' Cas though, just jumped onto Dean's lap and put his paws against Dean's chest. Dean gasped loudly when the kitten stepped right onto his hard-on. 'Ok, ok, I'm going to be right back.' He set Cas on the bed and hurried himself into the bedroom.

He quickly took care of his problem, while in the meantime Cas had wandered after him, before the door was smacked close in his face. He meowed loudly and scratched on the door, when suddenly Sam appeared behind him and since Dean wasn't reacting to him, he took to meowing at the younger brother.

'What are you doing Cas? Are you looking for Dean?' He meowed. 'Dean? Dean.' He called for his brother through the door, 'Your cat needs you dude.'

Sam could hear his brother stumble and then flung the door open. 'Wha-' he began before he saw his cat sitting on the ground looking at him with big eyes. 'Oh come on Cas, we talked about this. When I'm in the bathroom, you wait in my room.' Cas meowed whiney. He scoffed at the cat and picked him up, cuddling him.

'Well, make sure he listens next time you decide to jerk of at three in the morning, he woke me up with his meowing.' Dean nodded dismissively and walked back into his room.

He sat down against the headboard and gave Cas a kiss on his head, which the kitten reacted to with a soft bump against Dean's chin. 'Don't listen to him Cassie, he's just jealous you like me better.' Then Dean thought about what he just said, but he shrugged it off, it was probably just because Dean was the person who started carrying him around first.

And so they went back to sleep.

The next morning both hunter and cat were woken up by the roaring voice of Bobby, then they heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Then the door swung open.

'DEAN! YOUR DAMN CAT THOUGHT IT WAS A NICE THING TO DO HIS BUSINESS ON MY CARPET!' he yelled at Dean, who was only half asleep.

'He did wha-' he looked at Cas, who had made himself smaller and propped up against Dean. 'Cas is that true?' the kitten meowed softly.

'Tell him the next time he does that he can sleep outside!' Bobby said, angrily, which made Dean angry in return.

'Hey! He is just an angel turned into a freaking cat! Do you think he knows? Give him a break. Also, then what do you suggest I do huh?'

Bobby exhaled sharply, 'Buy a litterbox of course, you idjt!' And then Bobby stormed out of the room, muttering about how Dean didn't even know shit about how to take care of cats.

Dean grumbled, petting Castiel´s head, 'Don't take it personally, he's just a grumpy old man. But hey, we're making a trip to the store again. Come on, let's get breakfast.'

Dean got out of bed and quickly changed, standing with his back to Cas because he was sure the kitten was staring at him with big eyes. He lifted Cas up in his arms and carried him downstairs where he sat the cat down on the counter and filled his bowl with some dry food. He sat down at the dinner table, which was permanently covered in piles of lore books, to eat until he heard a small meow and saw Cas balancing of the counter, calculating if he could make the jump to the table.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' He commented with a smile, but that didn't make Cas stop, he pushed himself off of the counter and flew towards the table. His paws hit the edge and his nails shot out, burying them in the old wood, barely managing to hold on.

Dean barked out a loud laugh and set the kitten on the table, 'You dumbass, I told you so.' The cat meowed angrily, although it sounded more than a high-pitched squeak, but he put more power behind it by raising his tail up high. 'That's adorable.'

Later they had gone to the store and on Sam's advice they'd also bought some toys and a little bed. They picked out two litterboxes, one for upstairs and one for downstairs. On the drive back, Dean had set Cas in the little bed and on the passenger seat, so he could remove the blanket he'd put there previously.

While unloading the cat-necessities from the car he let Cas walk back to the house himself, when he suddenly didn't see him anymore. 'Cas? Cas!' He dropped the items in his arms and hurried over the drive way, but still not seeing the cat. He turned the corner to the junkyard when he spotted Castiel sitting behind the wheel of a car, staring intently at something a few meters away from him. Dean slowed down immediately and then he saw what Cas was staring at.

There was a tiny brown bird sitting a few meters in front of Castiel, innocently picking at the ground, unaware of the cat that was planning to catch it. He assumed people would usually scare the bird away before the cat could strike, but he was curious if Cas would be able to catch it, so he just crouched down silently and watched.

Castiel was observing, his head tilting every now and then when the bird moved, ears constantly shooting up, down, back and forth. He was now in his full element and Dean couldn't be more proud.

Suddenly Cas lurched forward and jumped onto the poor bird, who couldn't react in time and was caught by Cas. Dean cheered out loud and it scared the kitten so bad it jumped and promptly let the bird free. He got a filthy look from Cas, who was now angry that because of him his prey had gotten away.

'Naw, don't be angry Cas, I'm proud of you.' He lifted the kitten and looked into his eyes, 'Good boy.' Cas tried to squirm free from his grip, still angry for causing him to lose his prey. 'You're one bitter cat, you know that.' He put the cat down on the ground and motioned for him to follow, checking if he did. They brought the items they had bought inside and placed the litter boxes.

'So, now you can pee and crap whenever you want.' If a cat could glare, Cas was doing that right now.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later and Dean was sitting hunched over a book on lore, hoping to find something that could help them turn Cas back. They considered a witch, but they hadn't encountered one in weeks, so that was out. They didn't have any idea as to who could have done this besides a witch, so they were now just digging through every lore book Bobby owned and Sam was browsing through various websites and blogs.

When Dean looked over his shoulder he saw that Cas was still busying himself with the toy mouse they had gotten at the store. He had his paws wrapped around the toy and was gnawing away on the tail. Dean smiled at the cat and got up to sit down next to the cat. He started to pull on the toy, trying to take it from Cas, but he didn't give up so easily and set his nails in the toy.

Eventually he managed to pry the toy from Castiel's eager claws and held it up above his head. The kitten quickly got up and started balancing on its back legs and tried to grab the toy that was dangling from Dean's fingers, but instead of succeeding, he fell backwards and had to roll over to get back up again.

He played with Cas like that for a few more minutes before letting him catch the toy and then picked the kitten up and laid him down in his lap. Dean started scratching his belly, causing the cat to purr loudly and writhe around.

Dean was cooing at the cat like it was a baby, not noticing a certain archangel, who had just appeared in the room.

'Hello Dean-o, I see you have gotten pretty close to my little bro over there.'

Dean nearly threw Cas out of his arms when a voice spoke up behind him, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Only a second or two later Sam rushed into the room, scanning around for the danger, hand on his gun. Dean had gotten up and was pressing Cas closely against his chest, in a way to protect him of the archangel that had suddenly appeared behind him.

When they realised who they had to deal with they both breathed out a sigh of relief, but still wary.

'Gabriel.' Dean sated sourly.

'Dean! Sam! It's nice to see you. I wanted to stop by earlier, but you know I had to terrorise some people's lived, same old same old.' He waved his hand, 'But anyways, back to my little angel bro over there, or should I say my kitten bro?' he teased and earned a hiss from Cas. 'Now hand me the little ball of sunshine over to me.'

He held his hands out, expecting the cat to just be handed over to him and the brothers scoffed.

'Yeah you think I'm just handing Cas over to you?' Dean snapped at him.

'Why not? He's my little brother!'

'Yeah, but Dean has gotten pretty protective of him as you can see,' Dean shot Sam a glare, 'We're not giving him to you.'

Gabriel clicked his tongue, 'Come on, I already turned him in a cat, can't make it worse. By the way, why would I even hurt a poor wittle kwitten?'

Sam and Dean looked at each other and back at Gabriel, ' _You,_ turned Cas into a cat?' Dean demanded.

'I did not!' Gabriel defended.

'Yes you did, you just said so.'

'Did not.'

While they were bickering like that, Castiel had gotten pretty annoyed with the three men now and let out an angry meow, but none of the men payed attention to him. He started nailing into Dean's arm, hoping that the pinch of his nails would catch his attention, but still nothing.

Cas sighed, as far as that was possible in his current form, and puffed himself up. He wriggled himself free from Dean's tight grasp and launched himself up to the hunter's face, his paw shot out with nails extracted. His nails raked over Dean's face and left behind three angry red stripes.

'WHAT THE HELL CAS?' Dean roared out and promptly dropped the cat to the ground as his hands flew up to his face. Sam and Gabriel finally stopped talking to see what had just happened and Gabriel smiled.

'That's my little bro. Yeah, he was trying to get your attention.' He looked down at Cas, 'Now what were you trying to say little fella.' Cas let out an angry growl. 'Wow, wow, Cassie, watch your mouth.'

Sam took a step forward, 'You can understand what he says?'

'Of course I can, I'm an archangel, what can't I do?'

Dean was about to make a snarky comment, but was cut off by Castiel meowing, again.

'What Cas?'

'He wants you to shut up and for me to turn him back.'

'Well, turn him back.' Meow.

'Shut up.' Gabriel translated quickly, receiving an angry glare from Dean.

Cas then meowed multiple times at Gabriel who had crouched down to be closer to him. 'I'm not turning you back dummy, I'm not done with watching this, although the excitement is wearing a bit off.' He paused for a moment, 'You can forget that, Dean just has to realise and admit it, and you will be right back to your old self.'

'Excuse me?' Dean piped up.

'Ah come on, you know what I'm talking about,' He leaned closer and spoke from behind his hand, 'You looooove Cas.' He dragged the word out dramatically.

Dean made his typical 'blink, look away' face and then looked at Sam, as if he was supposed to know what Gabriel was talking about, but his brother just shrugged. He then looked back at Gabriel with a look asking for an explanation.

In turn, Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. 'You two,' he gestured his hand to the brothers, 'need some glasses a.s.a.p. Because you missed to see the not-so-platonic action happening between Dean-o and little Cassie here.'

'What the hell are you talking about Gabriel?' Dean roared back at him.

Sam looked a little bit shocked, surprised his brother was feeling so attacked, after all it was just Gabriel, who didn't get the name Trickster without reason, playing a trick on them. Ok so maybe he had been suspecting something for a while now, and maybe he was thinking Gabriel was sort of right about this, but Dean was making it very obvious now. Apparently Gabriel agreed with that.

'Well, there you go, it's painfully obvious you know. Actually it's quite pathetic you're still in denial. But hey I have a wedding to ruin in,' he looked at his wrist, 'well probably soon, but how should I know I don't have a watch. Toodles boys.' He said with a wave of his fingers and then snapped them and disappeared.

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. 'I swear to God! I hate that fucking angel!' He then bent over to pick up Cas, cradle the cat in his arms and walked towards the stairs, planning to go to his room, where he was going to sulk until dinner. He picked up some of the cat toys and pushed one into Cas' paws, then went up the stairs.

'Dean, don't we have to talk about this? D-Dean-' Sam tried, but his brother was already gone. He sighed and thought about how obvious it had been.

Dean had feelings for Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when the boys saw each other, Dean had acted as if nothing had happened the day before, which kind of frustrated Sam. Something had happened and they all knew it.

Bobby walked in and he shared a look with Sam, last night when Dean had gone upstairs and in the end never came down again Sam had filled Bobby in on what had gone down.

Right now Dean was eating his breakfast and Cas was lying in his lap, sleeping silently. When he finished he wanted to get up, put his plate in the sink and do something, but he couldn't when he saw how cute Cas looked sleeping like this. Absentmindedly he stroked the kitten slowly, scratching behind his ears which made him arch his back and shift on the hunter's lap.

A door slammed in the house, probably his moose of a brother not knowing his own strength, and immediately Cas was up. His pupils were wide and his back was arched, gaze flitting through the room at random points.

Dean looked confused at Cas, hands in the air to give the cat his space. Cas then jumped off his lap and darted into the living room, Dean right on his heels. Cas jumped onto the couch and looked around crazily, throwing his head in different directions, before darting into the kitchen as if the devil was right on his heels.

Dean was still walking and he went right face first when Cas spurted between his legs. He managed to catch himself with his hands and looked where Cas went. Dean scrambled to his feet and ran to the stairs, 'Sammy!'

'What?' His brother yelled back and his popped over the edge of the stairs after a few seconds, looking worried.

'It's Cas, he is acting weird.'

'Our weird?'

'Our weird.'

His brother hurried himself down the stairs multiple steps at a time and followed his brother to the kitchen, but Cas wasn't there anymore, but they heard a banging from the living room and went there. They found Cas running around the room, sometimes stopping for a moment to look around the room with sharp movements of his head, before resuming his darting around the room. The banging they'd heard was a lamp falling to the ground because assumingly, Cas had run into a shelve.

Dean looks worriedly at Sam, scared for whatever might have been wrong, to find his brother trying to hold back his laughter.

'Dude! This is not funny, something's wrong!'

'Dean.' Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder to steady himself, 'He's perfectly fine, or should I say _purr_ -fect. No? Okay. But this is what young animals tend to do you know, they just suddenly get up and start running around the room like crazy.'

'So he's not possessed?' Dean asked, looking slightly relieved, but it just made another burst of laughter break from his brother's mouth.

'No Dean, he's not possessed.'

Dean sighed of relief.

'By the way it's your turn with gun duty.'

Dean whipped around, 'Hell no! It's you turn, I did everything last time because you were too busy reading your nerd books.'

'Was not!'

'Was! So it's your turn.'

'What are you? Four years old?' Bobby's voice suddenly sounds through the room, 'And what the hell is Cas doing?'

'He's possessed.' Dean said as a matter of fact and both the brothers burst out in laughter, leaving Bobby confused.

'I'm getting too old for this.' He sighed before walking away.

A while later Dean was sitting in the garage cleaning guns after all. He had turned on some music and was softly humming along to it, secretly quite enjoying this. He had left Cas in the living room to get out all of the crazy, but also for a moment alone.

'Incoming!' Sam's voice rang through the garage all of a sudden, before a door slammed close. Dean looked up from the .45 he held, looked around briefly and threw himself on the ground, preparing for whatever Sam threw into the room.

'MEOW.' Dean sighed in relief at the now familiar sound of Cas' meowing.

'Hey buddy.' He said as he walked around the Impala, to where the sound came from and saw Cas sitting there innocently, washing himself. The cat looked up at the greeting and sat up on his back legs and stuck out his front paws.

Dean chuckled at the gesture and picked him up, cradling him in his arms like an actual baby. At first the cat protested and tried to get himself upright in Dean's arms, but as soon as Dean started rubbing his stomach and neck the cat succumbed and stretched himself out completely for Dean.

For a moment Dean was scared Cas was going to fall out of his arms, seeing as mostly of the cat's weight was hanging over his arms in the air, but the damn animal seemed perfectly balanced in his current state. He laughed at the ridiculousness of it, but was fascinated at the same time.

'Come on you moron.'

He lifted Cas back into his arms so there was no chance for him to fall and walked over to where he was previously seated and sat back down. He laid Cas in his lap, still on his back and continued stroking his belly. Cas had started purring loudly a moment ago, the sound reverberating in his legs. Too bad, the sounds also reverberated in another body part

He shifted a little so Cas wasn't directly lying on his crotch anymore, but it didn't work. 'Jesus Christ, I'm like a teenage boy. Enough of that, come on Cas.'

Dean stopped rubbing when the cat didn't move and pushed him a little. Cas opened his eyes and glared at him, moving his paw to grab at Dean's hand, trying to pull it closer. Unfortunately for him Dean was bigger and could just pull his hands away.

'Ha, you wish. Now get off, I need to keep working.' Cas meowed angrily and, finally, jumped off his lap. He meowed another few times, walking away and behind the Impala.

When Dean noticed Cas wasn't in his vision anymore he got up and walked around the room to find him. He then finally found him under the Impala, where he sat quietly, brooding.

'Are you angry because I didn't want to keep on rubbing your belly?' He said, trying to remain serious, but couldn't help some laughter breaking through, which of course made Cas even more angry. Cas turned around and walked to the other side of the car, facing away from him.

'Ah come on Cassie, can't handle a little joke?' He said as he walked around the car again, crouching down in front of Cas. 'Come on, you can't stay angry with me, can you? Don't you wuv me?' He pouted at Cas.

Defeated, Cas looked at him, quickly softening and jumping from under the car and up on his leg. He meowed loudly and bumped his head against Dean's chin, urging the hunter to pet him.

'Yeah, you do love me, don't you?' He said innocently to the cat.

What he didn't know was a third pair of eyes in the room, smiling mischievously at them. _Finally._


	7. Chapter 7

'PUT CAS DOWN SAM.'

'NO HE IS ADORABLE!' Sam yells back at his brother while he jumps over one of the many broken down cars in Bobby's yard, holding Cas tightly to his chest.

'IT'S ABUSE!' Dean roars when his hand finally manages to grab onto his brother's jacket, pulling him back. 'Give me Cas, so I can undo him from that ridiculous outfit you put on him.' He then says in the most passive-aggressive tone possible.

Going back an hour or so in time, the explanation for the fight between the brothers is revealed.

It was about five days after the encounter with Gabriel, Cas' food ran out and Dean had forced Sam to be the one to go to the store. Just to get their basic groceries and now also Cas' requirements. Only did Sam come home with something that wasn't on the list.

'Dean? Dude you have to see what I got.' Sam's voice called out from the hall, making both Dean and Cas' heads shoot up. Cas had been lying soundly asleep in the hunter's lap who himself had been reading in some old dusty book.

Dean hummed in response.

'Look.' Sam held up a small princess dress, which was surely even too small for a baby. It was bright pink with all sorts of little sparkly stones glued onto it, which was already horrible, but then he spotted the little tiara that Sam was holding up in his other hand.

Then it clicked in his head.

'Oh no.'

'Oh yes.' Sam smiled mischievously.

'You're not EVER putting that on Cas.'

Sam pouted, 'Ah come on Dean, one time?'

'He is an angel of the lord.' He spat back. Dean had now stood up and was cradling Cas in his arms protectively, walking backwards.

'He's a cat, well, he's now.'

'No dude, you're not doing this. It's abuse!'

Sam held the little dress up, 'But it's made for cats to wear, it won't hurt him.'

'Not physically, no. But it's not happening, out of the question.'

Sam sighed defeated, 'Fine, I'll return it to the store.'

'You better.'

He sat down with Cas and picked the book back up, the cat quickly relaxing once more and curling up in a ball.

'Saved you from that one, didn't I?' He said with a rub over Cas' back and smiled.

About half an hour later Dean got up to go the bathroom, not realizing he was leaving Cas behind for a while. When he got back he turned to the kitchen to wash his hands when he heard a yelp coming from the living room and almost tripped over his feet while running there.

There he found Sam holing Cas up, who was struggling to be let free, in the embarrassing pink princess dress, the tiara strapped around his head.

'Who's a pretty boy now?' Sam asked the cat with a big smile on his face.

'SAM!' Dean roared at his brother, who immediately bolted out of the door, into Bobby's yard. 'Son of a bitch!' He ran after his brother who had, may it be so slight, head start on him and when he stepped outside his brother was nowhere to be seen.

'Cas! Where are you?'

He heard a loud meow coming from behind one of the cars and soon Sam was jumping away from it and running, quickly followed by his brother.

And we're back at where we started, Dean finally managing to grab onto his brother's jacket.

'No, he looks adorable, see?' Sam then makes the stupid decision to turn and thrust Cas into Dean's face, who in turn quickly wriggles the cat from his brother's hands and takes off. Sam grunts and decides to give up, now that Dean had Cas back he wasn't going to let him out of his sight anymore, might as well give up.

But the Winchesters weren't know as people who just gave up, now were they?

Sam slides down from the car and runs after Dean, but once he gets inside he feels a fist connect with his jaw. His head swings back and he immediately lifts a hand to caress his jaw. 'Dude, what the hell. It's just a joke.'

Dean glared at him, he was seething, throwing Sam off guard. Was Dean seriously this angry about, he had just been messing with him.

'It's not a funny joke Sam, cut it out.'

'Okay fine, you won't hear of it ever again.'

'Good. I'm gonna get dinner.' He then turned on his heels and took Cas with him outside. He quickly took the stupid outfit off of Cas and threw it in the first trashcan he drove by, cursing at it.

'I'm proud of you Sammy.' Gabriel's voice suddenly spoke up from behind the younger sibling, making him jump an inch into the air. He immediately pins the angel to the wall with his arm against his throat. 'Wow wow, chill bro.'

'I'll chill when you turn Cas back.' He said while looking into the angel's eyes intently, 'I'm done playing around.'

Gabriel smirked 'Are you? Because that _trick_ you just pulled on Cassie might suggest otherwise. Was a good one too, would almost say I'm rubbing off on you.' Gabriel smiled suggestively and threw him a wink, making Sam frown and pull away from him.

'If you are not here to turn Cas back, then go.' He stated and turned around to walk away, only to stop in his tracks and face the archangel again. 'Why are you still not pleased, what is it you are trying to accomplish?'

Gabriel swallowed and shifted on his heels, somehow not feeling as pleased as he thought he would with making Sam pissed off. 'Well, as I told you, Dean has to admit his feelings for Cas, but I-'

'Why! Why do you want that so bad? It's not like you can force them? Especially not Dean and you know that, he's deep enough in the closet that he often visits Narnia. Yes I know that technically Cas is not male, but try to get that through Dean's thick skull.' Sam ranted out into Gabriel's face, now completely done with him.

'Well for your interest, I care about my baby bro and as you and I both know, Dean has feelings for Cas, maybe even love him, and it's mutual. I want my baby bro to have that bit of happiness of being in love with someone and he could have that, weren't it for _your_ ,' He poked Sam's chest to accentuate his words, 'brother being too whiny to accept it.'

Sam shrugged, 'I guess you do have a point there.' Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows.

'Well you want to something about it?'

Sam rubbed his chin, looking as if he was actually considering it. 'Well, maybe if you first turn Cas back…'

'Nevermind then captain no-fun.' Gabriel said grumpily, 'I'm gone.' He then snapped his fingers and vanished.

Sam chuckled inwardly, it was funny how pouty could look when he was denied something or angry, just a little funny, just a little.

 _ **Ok so I was wondering, would you guys like a Sabriel centric chapter? If yes, please leave me a review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm going to be changing my username from fr33fangirl to CalicoCas, my sister discovered my fanfiction and knew my username so I didn't see any other option :) I thought it might be nice to tell for those who might be following this without an account, if there are even people like that following this hahaha. Also thanks for the reviews guys, it really does me well to hear what you think about this!**

'Okay, Cas, are you gonna be a good cat and be nice to Sam while I'm gone?' Cas meowed with big eyes and stood up on his back legs, begging for Dean to pick him up. 'Now one last hug before I go, I'll be back soon, it's a quick thing that Bobby and I will handle easily. Sam will watch after you since he bruised his ankle yesterday.'

They had all agreed that if Dean and Bobby went Sam could stay back and watch Cas, which he was forced to anyways since he bruised his ankle when he had stood up on a chair to chance a lightbulb. He was quite embarrassed about it, he hunts monsters and comes out of it with maybe a little scratch and some bruises, but now he fell of a chair and immediately his ankle was sprained.

It was worth it though in some way, Cas' reaction had been priceless. When Sam shouted and crashed down, Cas had jumped up and hooked himself right onto Dean's shirt, making the older Winchester cry out at the nails in his chest.

Sam had started laughing loudly, but was stopped when he was remembered of the throbbing pain in his ankle. Dean pried Cas off his chest who shot Sam a glare and that proceeded to walk out of the room angrily, and went to help his brother up.

'Well you were the one who was too lazy to get up there and do it himself.' Sam said as a matter of fact.

Dean looked at him, 'I was busy.'

'You were laughing at Cas while he was chasing his tail.'

'Yes, very important.' Dean said as he looked back down and picked up the cat in question, cradling him close to his chest and rubbing his head.

Sam sighed, 'I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're going soft on him.'

Dean opened his mouth to say something witty, but realised he didn't know how to respond. He pointed in Sam's face instead, 'You shut your mouth.' He lifted Cas from his arms who meowed reluctantly, but the cat let Dean place him onto Sam's lap.

'Look at that, good cat.' Dean said and pet him before picking up his duffel bag and waving them goodbye and leaving with Bobby through the front door.

Before, Sam was sitting in what was usually Bobby's chair, but he gave it up for once because Sam had to move around the least possible, where he was reading a book. He picked the book back and stroked Cas' back, who started purring after a while, making the hunter chuckle.

After a while Sam felt a jab in his side and whipped his head to the side for who or what poked him, but saw nothing. He settled back down, looking around suspiciously and picked up Bobby's shotgun that he kept against the chair. Cas was looking up at him curiously but he uttered the cat back to sleep.

Another moment later, he felt something poking at the back of his head. He reached over the back of the chair quickly to find nothing once again. 'What the hell?' he muttered to himself.

He once again settled back in his chair, this time even more wary than before. He was right to be wary, because only seconds later he felt another poke. Angry, he jumps up and points the shotgun. Suddenly a person appears in front of him and without thinking he shoots. The body in front of him doesn't even budge.

In shock he looks up, to only realise who it was. Gabriel.

'Gabriel? What the fuck?'

The archangel shrugged 'Oh gee, wow, I got busted. Well so much for having fun with yóu.'

'Of course you were poking me.' Sam almost shrieked when he suddenly felt the pain in his ankle once again and fell back into the chair heavily.

'You alright moose-y?' Gabriel asked, his smile falling.

Sam rubbed his ankle, 'I'm fine, I just bruised my ankle yesterday.'

'I can heal it.' Gabriel already bent over to put his hand on Sam's leg, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, confused.

'No.'

'If you wanna suffer, fine, your choice.'

Sam looked up at Gabriel, question on his face, 'Why are you here?'

'No beating around the bush I see. Fine. I want to make a deal.'

Sam was even more confused and looked curiously at Gabriel, urging him to continue.

'I'll turn Cas back - don't get excited yet – but you will have the make sure our brothers will finally accept their feelings for each other.'

'And how would I do that?'

His answer left Gabriel surprised, 'Not even an objection, just right away accepting it?'

Sam raised the palms of his hands in the air, 'I just want Cas back and you're right, they need to suck it up and you know, accept it.'

Gabriel smiled a satisfied smile, happy that he had the Winchester on his side.

'What are you smiling for?'

'Kittens and puppies.'

Sam scoffed and muttered _asshole_ , making Gabriel smile once more.

'So wanna seal the deal?' the archangel asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sam lifts his hand, but Gabriel shakes his head with a smile.

'Yeah, you wish it were that easy. What do you say about a kiss to seal it?'

Sam was dumbfounded, did he seriously just ask for a kiss? 'What?'

'A kiss or Cassie stays a cat.' He said it with a faked confidence, he was actually scared Sam was going to deny him. He shifted on his feet under Sam's burning gaze.

'Fine. Fine! I'll kiss you, but you promise to turn Cas back?'

Gabriel had to contain his excitement, trying to keep up his confident charade. 'Yes, I promise.

Carefully, Sam stood up, towering over the archangel. 'Well then, let's do this,'

Sam looked into Gabriel's eyes, nervous. Gabriel wasn't the only one who was pretending to be confident right now.

Suddenly they were broken out of their trance by Cas meowing loudly. When Sam had jumped up Cas had been thrown on the ground, ignored for the rest of the conversation. He had followed the exchange with confusion. Was this actually happening? Because even in his state as cat he was aware this was, least to say, weird.

'Shut up Cas.' Gabriel gritted through his teeth at Cas, who in turn meowed back angrily. 'No I don't!' Gabriel sunk through his knees to look at Cas and softly hissed, 'I don't have a crush on him, no, no shut up Cas, you're not helping, yes I will turn you back. No not right now, no you will tell- no shut up!' He got back up and took a hold of the lapels on Sam's jacket and crushed their lips together.

Sam was startled for a moment, but then to his own surprise he actually sort of… liked it. They slowly moved their lips together and Gabriel couldn't help but sigh deeply into the kiss.

Cas was staring at them, his mouth hanging open at them, but then decided to just walk away, let them be.

After a while they broke away from each other and continued staring into each other's eyes. Sam wanted to say something when Gabriel was suddenly gone. He wobbled and then fell back into his chair.

'Sam?' Cas' voice rang from the kitchen and seconds later the angel himself, in his old form came walking in.

'Hey, Cas, you're back, good.' He got up and hugged the angel.

'I-I haven't been gone, technically.' He stuttered, returning the hug with confusion.

'Yeah I know.'

They stepped back and Sam sat back down.

'So what just happened?'

'Let's never talk about that again, okay?' Cas scrunched his eyebrows but nodded.

'I have to attend to some business.' He almost snapped his fingers to vanish, but Sam stopped him.

'Wait! When Dean returns, he will want to see you.'

Cas nodded, 'Alright, you can call me on my cellular device when he returns and I will come.'

And then he was gone.

Sam sunk down into the chair, letting his body sag. Then he got up and hopped his way over to the fridge to grab a beer. Even if it wasn't past twelve in the morning, he deserved it after such an insane morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prepare for smut this chapter! I got this terrible stomachache and became sick while writing this, which was torture because I was laughing at myself the entire time, RIP my body. But guess what, I wrote 2k+ for this chapter, pretty proud of myself. Okay now on with the story, enjoy and thanks for reading.**

The hunt had passed smoothly and took the two hunters only a few days to round up. When they arrived back home Dean hurried out of the car, wanting to check up on Cas, see how he was doing. Bobby chuckled at him, amused by Dean's affection towards Cas, if it weren't more.

'Cas? I'm back!' Dean yelled as he opened the front door, immediately darting towards the living room in search for the black, white and red kitten. 'Cas?' he called once again when he didn't immediately come running, which had become usual.

Sam hobbled into the room, 'Dean? Hey you're back. How'd it go?'

'Where's Cas?' Dean asks, dismissing Sam's question.

Sam quirked his head sharply and scoffed, 'Hold up.' He fished his phone from his pocket and dialled Cas' number.

Behind him, Dean almost immediately heard that well known flap of wings after the dial tone sounded. He whipped around and was met by Cas' ocean blue eyes. 'Cas? Gabriel turned you back?' He threw his arms around the angel, smiling brightly. He sighed as he inhaled Cas' scent.

Realising he was holding Cas longer than was acceptable, he quickly pulled away.

'Yes, Gabriel decided to turn my vessel back to Jimmy's form.'

Dean smiled, 'I knew he would give in eventually.' He said while smacking a hand on the angel's shoulder. Cas shot Sam a look, asking if he should tell, but Sam shook his head lightly. Dean glanced at his shoes and then looked back at Dean, returning his smile.

A moment later they were all sitting in the living room, Sam in Bobby's chair, Cas and Dean on the couch, and Bobby himself on the leftover chair. They spend some time talking about the hunt, laughing after Dean revealed Bobby had gotten his ass kicked after he strained his back.

Cas wasn't as involved in the conversation, but he enjoyed watching Dean have fun. While his time as cat he had found out he enjoyed that quite a lot. Just being close to the hunter or just watching him as he was just doing his things. Right now he was fascinated by his green eyes, the way his lashes were shaped, how his eyes darted from Sam to Bobby, how the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiles.

Even if Cas didn't realise it, during his time as cat, his affection towards Dean had grown and had become even more uncovered. As cat he simply couldn't hide it, but now he just simply didn't care somehow. His feelings had blossomed and his heart couldn't contain it.

'Cas? Did you even hear what we just asked you?' Cas snapped out of his trance at Dean's voice, realising the hunter was now also looking at him.

'I-I have to go.' He quickly said before disappearing. Sam chuckled at how suddenly he took off.

Dean turned his face to look at Sam, 'Something's up with him, and you know more about it. Tell me.'

Sam pretended to be offended at Dean's accusation, 'What are you talking about? How should I know?'

'Well maybe because we leave you and Cas alone for a few days and suddenly Cas is turned back, doesn't that strike you a little odd, Bobby?'

Bobby put his hands up, 'Hey, don't get me involved in this, he's your pet angel.' And with that he got up and went outside to do god-knows-what. Dean glared at the older hunter and then looked back at Sam, who was beginning to wish this conversation was over soon.

'Sammy, what happened here?'

'Nothing! I swear!' He exclaimed. Dean sighed and put his face in his hand defiantly.

'Fine, if you feel like telling me, you know where to find me.' He walked upstairs to lie down in his bed and mope.

A few hours later they all had gathered once again for dinner, but only a few words were exchanged. Dean kept sending glares to Sam, not believing his little brother, while Bobby kept sending glares towards Dean, urging him to leave his brother alone.

Later at night Dean found himself lying in his bed, willing himself to sleep. Only he couldn't. Even though he slept the past days perfectly fine like this, he now realised he missed the company of Cas' cat form lying next to him. He reasoned that in the past days he could have slept like this because he knew that when he came back home Cas would be there, and that now he isn't here he needs to get used to it once again.

But even if it was like that, he still found himself unable to fall asleep. _Damnit Cas._ He thought to himself as he once again turned onto his other side.

'Dean?' He suddenly heard Cas' gruff voice speak up from behind him. Dean whipped up from his bed and searched his room for the angel. Cas was standing next to his bed, staring down at him with his head titled slightly.

'What the hell are you doing here Cas?'

'I-I, uhm.' Cas stuttered out, 'Nevermind, it's not important.'

Dean sat up more, curious as to why the angel seemed so nervous, 'It is to me, spill.'

'I, uhm, during my time as cat I spent the nights sleeping next to you, and I, uhm, wondered if- If you're okay with it – if I could lie with you while you sleep, since I enjoyed that so much while I was in cat form. But I understand it if you don't want to, or if you're not comfortable with that. I'll go now.' He rambled out, suddenly regretting even showing up.

'Wait Cas, I uh, it's okay, you can lie down with me.' Dean said, a flush creeping up his face that he hoped Cas couldn't see because of how dark the room was.

No other words were exchanged as Cas took off his trench coat and suit jacket and climbed into bed next to Dean, who held up the blanket to let him lie down. Dean stretched out his arm over the bed and Cas laid his head on it, facing away from Dean. Cas pushed himself further back towards Dean, wanting to lie against the hunter's warm radiating form, just like when he was in cat form.

A voice was nagging Dean in the back of his head, telling him that this was what he actually wanted, but he ignored it. Pushed it away. Telling himself that this was something else, it was just Cas who wanted some comfort.

In the meantime Cas' mind was also raging, thinking about how it felt to be pressed against Dean like this, how _intimate_ it was. Then when Dean slung his arm around his stomach, (because where else should he leave the goddamn limb?), he began to feel warm inside, happy, like this was where he belonged.

Sam was lying in his bed when he suddenly was woken up by a voice.

'Hey Sammy-boy, if I were you I'd grab my phone and go over to your big bro's room, just saying.' Gabriel said, appearing out of thin air. Sam jumped out of his bed and swore at the archangel, but still followed his suggestion and picked up his phone from his nightstand.

'Is Dean okay? What did you do to him?' He ordered while blocking Gabriel's way through the door.

'Your brother is okay, just go there.' He said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sam, walking towards Dean's room.

Sam hurried after the archangel who was now opening the door to Dean's room, when he peered inside he at first didn't see anything out of the ordinary, almost turning to Gabriel for an explanation, when he recognised the bump of another person lying next to Dean. He walked further into the room and stood on the side of the other person, when he saw the familiar mop of hair that decorated Cas' head.

He gasped and fell backwards, tripping over some clothes – Cas' trench coat and suit jacket – he fell into Dean's closet (irony) causing the two men to promptly wake up.

'Sammy? What the hell are you doing in here?' Dean hissed at him, trying to avoid waking Cas from his state of rest, but it was too late, Cas was also already looking curiously at Sam.

'N-Nothing, I'll go.' He stumbled out of the room, pulling Gabriel along with him and closed the door. Sam pressed the archangel against the door of his own bedroom, wanting to give him an angry rant, but realising he wasn't necessarily angry with him. So that left them there, Sam pressing Gabriel against the door.

'Well then, here we are Sammy. What now?' Gabriel said with a suggestive lift of his eyebrows.

Sam stared into the man's golden eyes for a moment, thinking about it, then deciding. 'Let's never talk about this, okay.'

'Wha-' Suddenly Sam's mouth is on his, opening him up and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Sam's hands rest down on his hips and he unconsciously wraps his arms around the taller man's neck. Gabriel moans quietly when he feels Sam's hand wander down to cup his ass and squeeze.

Pulling one hand away briefly, Sam reaches for the door handle and pushes Gabriel into his bedroom. The stumble inside awkwardly and make their way to the bed, Sam climbing on top of the archangel when he lays down. Gabriel brings his hands up to the waistband of Sam's pyjamas, making the hunter break away and look down at him.

'Are we doing this?' He asks.

Gabriel swallows thickly, 'Do you want to?'

'Hell yes.' And with that the dam breaks loose. Sam sits up on his knees and pulls his shirt over his head, while Gabriel takes off his jacket and shirt too. Sam's hands are on the archangel's jeans and in a matter of seconds they are off, quickly followed by his own. They are both left in their underwear and Sam's thick cock is straining heavily against the fabric, a small spot of wetness at the tip.

Gabriel smiles wickedly and shoves his hand down the hunter's pants, taking his cock in hand, beginning to stroke it in quick, harsh strokes. Sam grunts deeply and lets his head hang forward so it can rest against Gabriel's forehead.

'S-stop… Wait, Gabe, stop.'

Gabriel stills his hand.

'I need to come inside you, not in my boxers.' Sam says quickly while moving off of Gabriel and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, shimmying them down his legs.

Gabriel was left staring at how Sam's cock sprang free from its confines and slapped against his stomach. He could feel himself twitch in his own boxers and he brought one hand down to slowly palm at himself, when Sam saw it he smiled smugly. Sam sat over Gabriel's legs and began working the archangel's boxers down his legs.

They were both breathing heavy and staring each other down, taking in their bodies. Sam positioned himself fin between Gabriel's legs and lifted them up to wrap around his waist, he lined himself up with Gabriel's entrance before he remembered he had to prep the man.

'Hold up, I'm gonna get some lube-'

'Don't need it, I'm an archangel, I can handle something. Right now I just need you to take your giant ass dick and stick it in my ass, understood?'

Sam moaned before pressing himself against Gabriel's puckered entrance, pressing in slowly. They both let out deep growls when Sam started moving. Soon enough the both of them were moaning loudly, not minding that probably both Dean and Bobby could hear them.

Gabriel reached one hand up to wrap around Sam's bicep, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Sam reached his hands under Gabriel's ass and lifted him further up to change the angle, causing him to almost immediately hit the archangel's prostate, which made him cry out in ecstasy.

Soon enough Sam felt Gabriel tighten around him while his cock spurted white stripes all over his own stomach and Sam's. Sam himself tried to hold on a little longer, but he was no game against the feeling of Gabriel's ass clenching around his cock and came hard inside the archangel, painting his inside with his white come.

Sam let himself crash down on Gabriel, rolling off him worried he'd crush the smaller man. They both laid there in silence, the only sound in the room both their heavy breathing.

'Did we just do that?'

'I think we did.'

'Oh, okay.' Sam then says, ending the short conversation and in a few minutes he's asleep, not noticing when Gabriel disappears silently.

 **Leave a review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	10. Chapter 10

'Do I even wanna know who you were with last night?'

'No, you don't.'

Then Dean frowned at Sam walking around, making his breakfast, 'Your ankle not hurting anymore?'

Sam looked down at his ankle when he realised that indeed his ankle wasn't hurting anymore. Gabriel must've healed it last night, he thought to himself and smiled. Then his mind starting going over last night again and he can't help the flush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

'You okay?'

Sam chuckles, 'Yeah.'

'You sure?'

'So you and Cas worked it out?'

Dean was surprised at the sudden change of subject, but regained himself. 'Worked what out?'

'Well, yesterday you said there was something off about Cas.'

Dean nodded affirmatively and then shrugged, 'But no I did not get anything out him.'

'Oh really,' Sam said wearing bitchface 254, 'Because you two looked fairly cozy last night.'

'That? Pfft, that was nothing. Cas just suddenly showed up and asked me if he could lie with me, no big deal, we did that when we were younger. You know, when you couldn't sleep.'

Sam sighed, 'Yeah, because I was six years old and thought there was a monster in my closet, but turns out that was just you!' He yelled, frustrated, at his brother. This had started out as a joke, but it hit a sensitive snare with Dean and he stood up promptly, walking up to his brother.

'You take that back.'

'You admit you have feelings for Cas.'

Then before Sam knew what was happening, Dean had decked him right in the face. His head slammed back and he stumbled back a few steps, bringing a hand up to his chin.

'You have no idea what you're talking about.' Dean said while pointing a finger into Sam's face, entire body shaking with white-hot anger. He turned around, took his jacket off a chair and promptly walked outside.

Sam was left rubbing his chin, regretting for lashing out at his brother like that, because yeah maybe he was done with it, he shouldn't take it out on him like this. After all, it wasn't Dean's fault.

'Sam.' When Sam looked up at the voice he saw Castiel standing next to him, looking around the room.

'Hey Cas.' He closed the book he was reading at the moment to turn towards the angel.

'I wondered if you'd know where I could find Dean? I tried to reach him on his cellular device, but the lady kept telling me I could not reach him.' He tilted his head a little in question.

Sam chuckled, 'I'm sorry, I don't.' He paused for a moment, then deciding he might as well tell Cas, We got into a fight earlier and he just took off. I have no idea where he went.'

Cas pulled a chair next to Sam and sat down, 'I have read that humans feel more comfortable when they sit face to face with another person.' He said as explanation, as he would usually stay up, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

He wanted to answer no, but then he reconsidered, because he did have a question for Cas. 'W-Why were you with Dean last night… in bed?'

'I-uhm, during my time in cat form I spent my nights sleeping besides Dean and I rather enjoyed that feeling so I asked him if I could rest beside him.'

Sam nodded to himself and then looked back up to Cas, 'So there's nothing going on between you two whatsoever?'

'If you're regarding a romantic relationship, I don't believe so.' Sam noted how Cas seemed rather reluctant while saying this.

'Cas. I'm going to ask you to be honest with me, okay?' Cas nodded, squinting his eyes. 'Do yóu, have any sorts of feelings towards Dean that are stronger than friendship?'

Cas eyes grew big for a moment, before settling back to their normal size. He shifted in his seat and glanced at his hands in his lap. 'I'm not sure. For angels do not tend to feel the same feelings as humans, but I have been experiencing certain… sensations, when I'm around Dean.'

Sam smiled. And wanted to say some comforting words to Cas, but the angel started talking again before he could.

'Sam, is it possible that my feelings.. that I'm-'

'Cas are you in love with Dean?' Sam then blurted out, he didn't mean to, but Cas' words ripped the filter from his mouth.

'Yes, I do believe I am.'

They heard a door slam and when they turned around they saw Dean standing in the room, face pale and expression shocked. He had dropped the bag with, what was probably dinner, on the floor from shock.

'I-I… Cas…' Dean stuttered out and both Cas and Sam got up quickly, Cas heading towards Dean.

Cas lifted his hand up to lay against Dean's cheek, but held himself in and let it drop back next to him. Dean was staring down at the angel with a shocked expression.

Sam realised this was probably going to be an important and private moment and quickly walked into the kitchen.

'Dean.'

'Cas. What you just said.. Is it- were you serious?' his face had shifted to something scared, his entire demeanour had changed. The always so confident and bold man had turned into a scared boy, as if he was facing his father's wrath from all those years ago once again.

'Yes, Dean.'

He didn't know what overcame him at that moment, but for some reason he reached his hands up to cup Cas' face and lean in to softly press their lips together. Cas wasn't experienced at all, but he could feel how scared Dean was while doing it. He lifted on of his hands up to lay over Dean's on his face and squeeze it softly, letting him know it was okay.

That little action gave Dean the green light he didn't fully know he needed, but it did the job. He tentatively moved his lips against Cas' full ones, savouring the feeling of how they were slightly chapped and Cas' taste.

'I got that!' Cas and Dean break away from each other to stare in horror at Sam, who was holding up his phone around the corner, filming their kiss.

Shyly, Cas stared down at his feet while Dean started to yell at his brother, almost breaking all the contact with Cas, but then the angel grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down, forcing him into another kiss.

Sam laughed out loud and earned himself a middle finger from Dean, but neither of them could really care anymore.

'Not exactly how I hoped nor thought it would go, but I'm proud of you Sammy.'

Sam wasn't even surprised when Gabriel popped up next to him and he tried, really he tried, to groan and sigh at the archangel, but he couldn't stop the way the corners of his mouth tilted slightly.

'Now happy Gabriel? Got what you want?'

Gabriel smiled, 'I guess I did,' He looked past Sam and said, 'Good for you little bro.' And faced Sam again. 'So you wanna go right now?'

'What are you talking about? Go where?'

Gabriel clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, 'Well obviously, we can do better than tonight, I'm taking you to Hawaii.' He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sam grabbed onto Gabriel's shoulders and pushed him further into the kitchen. 'Shh. Why the hell do you want to take me to Hawaii?'

'Because it's way better if you'd fuck me on a white sandy beach than here in this crappy old house.'

That wasn't entirely what he expected, but Sam should've seen it coming. His face went red in no time and he shifted on his feet. 'M-Maybe another time, but think it's better if I stay at ground zero for now.'

Gabriel shrugged, 'Sure, but you don't know what you're missing out on.' In his voice, Sam could pick up a hint of disappointment and it missed its usual chipper, making him feel guilty. 'But what would you say if I promised I'd go with you some other time soon, maybe…' He dragged the word out, thinking about it. Gabriel felt his stomach drop, afraid Sam was joking around. 'Next week? Those two over there will hopefully have calmed down about this, so than I can afford to leave them alone.'

'Not to forget they will probably get into their honeymoon phase soon enough, surely with all that build-up tension, and no one wants to be around for that. Yeesh.' He was now smiling brightly at Sam and the smile was returned. Then Gabriel suddenly walked past Sam and into the living room where Cas and Dean stood staring into the other's eyes, totally lost in each other.

'Congratulations little bro!'

Castiel whipped his face into Gabriel's direction and stared in shock, flustered as he disentangled himself from Dean.

And then Gabriel was gone.

'Why was he here now?'

'He just wanted to congratulate Cas, that's it.' He put his hands on his hips as he smiled at his brother and best friend.

'Alright.' Dean sighed. He then looked at Cas, bringing his hands up to rest on the angel's hips and pulled him closer. Cas let out a surprised gasp but brought his hands up around Dean's neck and accepted Dean's loving kiss.

Sam noticed the door open from the corner of his eye and saw Bobby walk in, his eyes immediately going big at the sight in front of him. His eyes found Sam and asked for an explanation. Sam waved his hand in front of his face, smiled and shrugged. Bobby rolled his eyes in return and walked out of the room again.

The couple in the room broke away at the sound of the door shutting and looked at Sam with guilty faces. But Sam just smiled and excused himself to brush his hair, which everyone knew was a lame excuse to leave Cas and Dean alone for a moment. Even though it was a really weak excuse, because Sam never brushed his damn hair.


End file.
